Islamic Republic of Iran Army
The Islamic Republic of Iran Army is the ground force of the Military of the Islamic Republic of Iran. In Iran, it is also called Artesh, which is Persian for "army." As of 2006, the regular Iranian Army was estimated to have 650,000 personnel (420,000 conscripts and 230,000 professionals), according to the CSIS. Conscripts serve for 18 months and have limited military training. Iran has two parallel land forces with some integration at the command level: the regular Artesh (Army), and the Army of the Guardians of the Islamic Revolution also known as Pasdaran or Iranian Revolutoinary Guard Corps (IRGC). =Order of Battle= *2 Mechanised Divisions *3 Armoured Divisions *5 Infantry Divisions *1 Parachute Division *1 Special Forces Division *1 SSM Brigade =Equipment= Small Arms Pistols *PC-9 ZOAF 9 mm pistol (Iranian SIG P226 copy) Submachine Guns *IMI Uzi 9mm submachine gun *Tondar Sub-Machine Gun 9mm submachine gun (Iranian MP5 copy) Rifles *S.5'56 5.56mm assault rifle *Norinco CQ 5.56mm assault rifle *Khaybar KH2002 5.56mm assault rifle *DIO G3-A4 7.62mm battle rifle (Iranian Heckler & Koch G3A6 copy) *Type 56 7.62mm Soviet assault rifle *KL-7 7.62mm Soviet assault rifle Machine Guns *DIO MGA3 7.62mm General Purpose Machine Gun (Iranian Rheinmetall MG3 copy) *MGD 12.7mm Heavy Machine Gun (Iranian DShK copy) *NSV 12.7mm Heavy Machine Gun *KPV 14.5mm Heavy Machine Gun Sniper Rifles *SVD Dragunov 7.62mm sniper rifle *Steyr HS .50 12.7mm sniper rifle Support Weapons *RPG-7 *Type 69 RPG *Saegheh (Iranian RPG-7 copy) *RPG-29 *SPG-9 73mm recoilless rifle Tanks First Line *Zulfiqar MBT *Chieftain **Mobarez upgrade *M60A3 Patton *T-72 **T-72M1 **T-72S (Iranian made) *T-72Z (Safir-74, Iranian T-54/Type 59 modernisation) Second Line *Type 59 *Type 69 *T-62 *M48 Patton *M47 Patton Armoured Personnel Carriers *BMP-1 **Type 86 Infantry Fighting Vehicle (Chinese BMP-1 copy) *BMP-2 *M113A2 Armoured Personnel Carrier *Type 63 Armoured Personnel Carrier *Boragh Armoured Personnel Carrier *Boragh Mechanised Infantry Combay Vehicle *EE-11 Urutu *BTR-50 Amphibious Armoured Personnel Carrier *BTR-60 Armoured Personnel Carrier *BTR-80 Armoured Personnel Carrier Armoured Fighting Vehicles *Tosan Light Tank (Iranian copy of the FV101 Scorpion) *FV101 Scorpion Light Tank *EE-9 Cascavel *Cobra BMT-2 Fire Support Vehicle (Boragh variant armed with 30mm cannon, or ZU-23-2 23mm cannon) *Boragh Tank Destroyer (Toophan ATGM) Artillery Mortars *Halid 60mm mortar (copy of Soltam C-08 60mm mortar) *Halid 81mm mortar (copy of Soltam M-64 81mm mortar) *Halid 120mm mortar (copy of Soltam M-65 120mm mortar) Self Propelled Guns *M110 203mm self-propelled gun *M107 175mm self-propelled gun *Koksan M1978 170mm self-propelled gun *Raad-2 155mm self-propelled gun *M109 155mm self-propelled gun *Raad-1 122mm self-propelled gun *2S1 Gvozdika 122mm self-propelled gun Towed Guns *M115 203mm howitzer *WAC-21 155mm howitzer *GHN-45 155mm howitzer (captured from Iraq) *M114 155mm howitzer *Soltam M-71 155mm howitzer (unlicensed Iranian copy) *FH-77B 155mm howitzer *G-5 155mm howitzer (captured from Iraq) *D-20 152mm howitzer *D-30 122mm howitzer *Type 54 122mm howitzer *M101 105mm howitzer Rocket Artillery *Khaseb 107mm multiple rocket launcher *Type 63 107mm multiple rocket launcher *Fajr-1 107mm multiple rocket launcher *BM-21 122mm multiple rocket launcher *Type 81 122mm multiple rocket launcher *Fajr-2 122mm multiple rocket launcher *Oghab 240mm multiple rocket launcher *Fajr-3 240mm multiple rocket launcher *Fajr-5 333mm multiple rocket launcher *Tondar-69 artillery rocket Ballistic Missiles *Shahab-1 SRBM (Based on North Korean Hwasong 5) *Shahab-2 SRBM (Based on North Korean Hwasong 6) *Shahab-3 MRBM (Based on North Korean No-Dong) *Zelzal-1 battlefield SRBM *Zelzal-2 battlefield SRBM *Fateh-110 battlefield SRBM Air Defence Guns *ZPU-4 14.5mm anti-aircraft gun **Also with 8 12.7mm machine guns *ZU-23-1 23mm anti-aircraft gun (mounted on Toyota Landcruiser) *ZU-23-2 23mm anti-aircraft gun *ZSU-23-4 23mm self-propelled anti-aircraft gun *Skyguard 35mm anti-aircraft gun Missiles *MIM-23 Hawk *Shahab Saqeb (Iranian copy of Chinese HQ-7 (Crotale)) *Tor-M1 (SA-15 Gauntlet) *Rapier Field Standard A Man-Portable *Misagh-1 (copy of Chinese QW-1) *Misagh-2 (copy of Chinese QW-2) *RBS-70 *SA-7 Grail *SA-16 Gimlet *SA-18 Grouse Anti-tank *M40 106mm recoilless rifle *BGM-71 TOW *Toophan 1 (Reverse engineered BGM-71 TOW) *Toophan 2 (Reverse engineered BGM-71 TOW) *Toophan 3 *Saeghe 1 (Reverse engineered M47 Dragon) *Saeghe 2 (Reverse engineered M47 Dragon) *Raad (Improved AT-3 Sagger) *AT-4 Spigot *Tosan 1 (Iranian copy of AT-5 Spandrel) Aircraft Helicopters *Boeing CH-47C Chinook *Agusta AB 205 **Panha Shabaviz 2-75 (Iranian copy of the AB 205) *Agusta AB 206A **Panha Shabaviz 2061 (Iranian copy of the AB 206A) *Bell 214 *Bell AH-1J Sea Cobra **Panha 2091 (Iranian overhaul and upgrade of the AH-1J) Fixed-wing *Rockwell Aero Commander *Cessna 185 *Dassault Falcon 20 *Fokker F27 Friendship Unmanned *Ababil *Mohajer I/II/III/IV *Sahand *Faraz I *Faraz II *Sabokbal Army Iran, Islamic Republic of